Back in Time
by Dovie Darling
Summary: Wally is messing with a science experiment that he was told not to touch. Robin and Artemis try to stop him when Wally accidentally presses a blue button. A flash of light surrounds them, when they wake up, they have no idea where they are. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Into the bright light

Wally sat in the cave's science lab, Flash had been working on an important project and specifically told Wally not to touch it. Wally obeyed his uncle's wishes so far, but curiosity was getting the best of him. He ran to the machine and looked around for instructions how to work it. He had just started flipping switches and pressed random buttons when Robin and Artemis walked in.

"What the heck are you doing?" Robin shouted, he ran to Wally and tried to pull him away. "Didn't Barry tell you not to mess with it?"

"Well yeah, but I couldn't help myself," Wally grinned mischievously, "Don't you want to know what it does."

"Sure," Robin sat beside him "Do you know how to start it?" Artemis grumbled behind them.

"Am I the only mature one in this group?" She walked to where the boys were sitting. Wally pressed the blue button and the room was surrounded by light, the last thing they heard or remembered was Arty yelling profanities at the boys.

* * *

 **I figured I would post a short chapter, and if people seem interested, I'll keep it going and post longer chapters. But for now, I hoped you liked it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	2. A cabin in the woods

Robin stood up wearily, his head was throbbing and Wally was to blame, too bad he was still unconscious. He heard Artemis groaning and stepped over Wally to help her up.

"You ok?" he asked, taking her by the arm.

Artemis shrugged Robin off, "I'm fine, no thanks to that idiot." She cursed under her breath, "Why doesn't he ever listen?" Robin just shrugged in response.

"C'mon, help me carry him to shelter." Robin slipped his arms under Wally's and motioned for Artemis to do the same.

After hours searching, luckily Wally woke up twenty minutes into the journey, the group found a lonely cabin in the woods. Wally did a quick search of the place before signaling the others in. It wasn't much to look at, it seemed like it was made in the mid-1800's, according to Robin, except it looked brand new. Robin searched every corner, looking for hidden doors, or anything else of interest.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Robin waved his friends over and moved a dresser, revealing a small room filled with guns. Artemis grabbed one and looked it over.

"It's an Austrian Lorenz rifle," Artemis stated, handing the gun to Robin. "I've never seen one in such good condition." Robin and Wally stared at her.

"How do you know that?" Wally asked as he watched Robin dig through a bag in the room.

"I learned the uses and names of a ton of guns," she shrugged, "this specific one was manufactured during the American Civil War."

"Uh, I think we have a problem." Wally and Artemis turned to where Robin was pointing, in the doorway stood a group of soldiers dressed in all gray.

"What are you children doing in here!?"

* * *

 **And done, for now, I really hoped y'all liked this chapter. Oh yeah, shout out to those who can guess when they are and who the soldiers are. It's not as easy as you think! Longer chapters will be coming, so don't fret!**


	3. New friends

"What are you children doing here?"

The soldiers had their guns ready. Wally dropped the knife he had been looking at and threw his arms up in surrender.

"Sorry sir," Robin began, rolling his eyes at Wally, "we got lost and were trying to find the nearest shelter when we stumbled upon this cabin." He made his voice sound incent and childlike to calm the soldiers.

Artemis looked over the uniforms carefully. "Are you Confederate soldiers?" she asked timidly.

The lieutenant scoffed "You accuse us of being rebels? You insult us!" He strode into the cabin and stood inches away from the team. "We are the 2cd Wisconsin Infantry, not some low-class reb."

Robin stood up and placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder before she could do anything rash, "Our apologies, we saw the gray uniform and impatiently associated it with the south."

The lieutenant pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Well if you are going to stay here, you might as well make yourself useful." he turned toward Artemis, "Miss, please cook us a meal, there is salted pork and coffee in the kitchen."

Artemis scowled but went to the kitchen as she was told, and it was definitely not because Robin gave her a Bat Glare.

"Boys, you will help the rest of my men clean their guns, you do know how to do that, do you not?" At the lieutenant signal, all the men and boys filed into the cabin.

Robin and Wally glanced at each other in confusion. The lieutenant tugged on his beard, "I didn't think so," he motioned with a hand to a lad sitting in the corner. "Darrien will show you the proper way to do it."

The two boys walked over to the boy, he didn't look much older than they. "Are you Darrien?" Wally asked, kicking at the ground.

Darrien nodded "Yes I am, who are you?"

Robin pointed to Wally and introduced him, "This is Wally," he pointed to himself before continuing, "And I'm Robin, we were sent over to help clean the guns, though we don't really know how to."

Darrien smiled at the boys, "Nice to meet you, I'm Darrien." he wiped his hands on an old cloth and smiled "Lieutenant Peck sent you over here didn't he?" Darrien didn't wait for an answer. "Typical, you know what they say, the Devil makes work for idle hands." he looked Robin over worriedly, "I hope you're not planning on joining, how old are you anyway?"

Robin sat on the floor at Darrien's feet and Wally followed suit, "Don't worry, I'm not. And I'm fifteen, there is no reason to worry about me."

Darrien smiled softly, "Good," he happened to glance at Peck, who was glaring at him, before turning back to Robin and Wally. "Ready to learn how to clean a gun?" The boys nodded as Darrien showed them the simplest way.

* * *

Artemis walked into the small, hot kitchen and looked around, there was a young woman scurrying around. She turned around and seemed a little startled by Artemis.

"Oh, you gave me a fright. I'm Bella, are you here to help me?" she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Yes ma'am," Artemis smiled and grabbed and apron off of the wall.

Bella chuckled, "Good, I really could use a helping hand." She showed Artemis around the kitchen and taught her how took cook certain meals. "I hope you can help out again tomorrow, it sure is nice having someone else to keep me company." Bella took the food to the soldiers, leaving Artemis alone. Artemis hung up her apron and sat on a small stool beside the back door, Bella came in the room, slamming the door behind her, startling Artemis.

"Those filthy men," she huffed "getting young boys to their jobs!" she threw herself into a nearby chair and crossed her arms ''Boys do not belong in war, why, the youngest isn't even thirteen yet!"

Artemis walked over to comfort her new friend when a loud 'Crash' was heard from the other room, the two women jumped up and ran in there to investigate.

* * *

 **I know, I know, it's still a little short, but I promise longer updates in the future.**


	4. Young Soldiers

_A loud 'Crash' was heard from the other room, the two young women jumped up and ran to investigate._

Two boys were wrestling with another man, Artemis eyes grew wide when she realized that the two boys were Robin and Wally. She hadn't realized it was them at first for they were wearing Union soldier uniforms. She watched the fight then turned toward Lieutenant Peck, his face was red with anger and he was gritting his teeth.

"What on earth is going on here?" she walked to her friends, completely ignoring the stares of all the men. "Why are you fighting?"

Robin jumped off the man's back and looked ashamed "They're forcing us to join their troupe." He motioned for Wally to stop kicking the man and smirked. "He deserved it."

Lieutenant Peck stepped between the boys and Artemis, he placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder, which she just shrugged off. "We are low on soldiers ma'am, we are forced to draft men and boys into the war."

Artemis scowled, "This isn't right, these boys don't even know how to load a gun!"

Robin scoffed, "Yeah I do," He muttered, ignoring a stiff glare from Artemis.

"Which is why we will teach them," the lieutenant stated bluntly, "Now if you don't mind, we have business to attend to." He turned away from Artemis to face the men in his troupe. "We have to be ready to meet General McClellan by September." He looked at Artemis in disgust, "As for you, Bella will give you a dress instead of those," he stared at her pants, "Rags."

"Yes, sir," Artemis said through gritted teeth. Bella led her into an adjacent room.

"I'll help you into the dress Miss Artemis." After thirty minutes of trying to get Artemis into a corset, Bella stepped back and admired her work, "You look stunning!"

The ladies walked back into the room with the men and noticed yet another newcomer. This man was dressed in all blue and was talking to Lieutenant Peck. The messenger looked around the room at the boys and young men "I hope you are ready Lieutenant." and with that, he left.

* * *

Well, I know it's kinda short (and really late) but I had a bit of writer's block, but then I decided, I'm bored. So this is what you get for now. I have a lot planned for this story, I just need to figure out how to get there. Wish me luck!


	5. Let's Move Out

The messenger looked around the room at the boys and young men "I hope you are ready Lieutenant." and with that, he left.

Lieutenant Peck turned to face his men, "Get ready to move out," he barked, "They need us in Virginia in three weeks."

The soldiers grumbled as they packed their guns and the few belongings they had. The boys were surprised at how fast they were able to get their things together, soon the cabin was empty.

The lieutenant nodded in approval, "Load the supplies on the wagons and move out." Just as Darrien walked past him, Lieutenant Peck grabbed his collar, "Boy, give the two new soldiers a pack, they carry it themselves, understand."

Darrien nodded a feeble 'yes' and ran ahead to obey.

* * *

Artemis walked into the kitchen to help Bella pack the pans and food. "How long are we going to walk?" She asked as she placed the salted pork in a barrel.

Bella stopped what she was doing immediately "Oh, we won't be going, the battlefield is no place for a lady."

"What?" Artemis exclaimed, "But my friends, I can't leave them alone!" She looked out the doorway to see Wally attempting to carry his pack.

"Darling, they will be fine," Bella tried to reason with Artemis, "The boys are never on the front lines, and even if they were, they still have to have plenty of training to fight."

"So the only way to march with the men it to be on?" Artemis smirked, one thing she remembered about the Civil War was, women constantly disguised themselves as men to join the war.

"Yes, that is..." Bella trailed off. "No, I will not let you do that." She shook a spoon in front of Artemis' face. "You will not do it, understand?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Fine, I won't join as a soldier." She took the soon from Bella and tossed it in a crate. "I'll join as a nurse."

Bella just shook her head, "You are very stubborn Artemis, it's going to get you killed one day."

"Yeah, that's what my dad used to say." Artemis turned away from Bella refusing to look her in the eye, "So, where do I sign up?"

* * *

Yay! I posted, so I decided instead of posting long chapters that are going to take a while to write (And honestly I will forget about them.) I'll just write short chapters and update more frequently.

One more thing, I don't mind constructive criticism! Actually, I love it! I really helps me improve in my writing! So if y'all have anything to say, go ahead and say it! Thanks!


	6. On the Road

_Artemis turned away from Bella, refusing to look her in the eye "So, where do I sign up?"_

Robin stopped to let Darrien and Wally catch up with him, "Where exactly are we going?"

Darrien shrugged, "Somewhere in Virginia." he lowered his head, "We don't ask, we just follow orders."

"So you don't know what to expect?" Wally asked, he repositioned his pack so it rested on the opposite shoulder.

"We know exactly what to expect, all battles are the same." Darrien watched the caravan of soldiers ahead of him, "Do we have to talk about this?"

Robin shook his head, "Not if you don't want to."

"Thank you." was the only reply.

* * *

Artemis packed a few dresses that Bella loaned her into a large satchel.

"Remember Artemis, you won't be able to carry many things once you get to the battlefield." Bella reminded her.

"I know, only the necessities." Artemis shoved one last stocking into the bag, "Thank you so much, Bella."

Bella looked confused when she turned to face the younger girl, "For what?"

"Everything," Artemis motioned to the bag on her side, "You've been so helpful."

"Don't thank me yet, child," Bella chuckled, "I'm going with you."

Artemis smiled and held the door open for her new friend, together they hiked through the woods.

* * *

 **I know it's really short and it took so long, but my computer crashed and I just got access to one. sorry**


	7. Wally is officially annoying

Robin closed his eyes and tried to think of all the possible ways to kill Wally. Wally was complaining about every little thing, it was too hot, it wasn't hot enough, his feet hurt, he was thirsty, he was hungry. God, if he had to hear Wally complain about food one more time, Robin was sure he'd snap.

"Hey Robin, are you alright?" Darien's words snapped Robin out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Robin sighed "I'm just imagining how I'm going to kill Wally."

Darien laughed, "You too?" he gave Rob a sly smirk, "I hear some wild pigs in the woods, I bet they would love to feast on him."

"Nah, he'd be too fast for them," Robin replied, "We could accidentally trip and stab him, though I'm not sure he would die from that."

Darien was about to give another suggestion when an older soldier appeared by his side.

"You two aren't plotting to kill one of out few soldiers, are you?" he asked.

The two boys looked panicked, until Robin spoke up, "No sir, we were just poking fun."

The old man seemed disappointed, "What a shame, I was going to give you another idea." He laughed, "And an alibi."

The three of them laughed and continued to share plans to kill Wally, that until Wally showed up behind them.

"Hey!" he shouted, "What are you guys talking about?"

Robin looked at the others and laughed, "Nothing off your concern." he gestured to his fellow comrade. "Wallace, meet John Evans," he introduced the two. "Mr Evans was drafted just like we were."

Wally nodded his respects to the man, then groaned "When are we going to eat?" He felt everyone staring at him, then they laughed. "What? What did I say?"

* * *

 **Yayy a new chapter! you can show this to the police to prove I'm not dead!**

 **So, uh, I will write Artemis' adventures in the next chapter, even though it's gonna be slightly boring... Oh well. HAPPY READING!**


	8. Note

**So, um, I doubt anyone still reads this story... But, anyways, I'm deleting it, because reasons (my writing is one) and I maybe, might, hopefully, rewrite it, maybe. Sorry if you still read it...**


End file.
